The Love We Found - BajanCanadian FanFiction
by MarkMyImagination
Summary: Yuki-Chan and Tiffani move to Montreal, where their university is. Yuki-Chan meets Mitch, and not by surprise she's a fan. Confessions are told, and things are done. Rated T - For smuttish stuff and swearing.
1. Moving

Please favourite, and follow. :)

If you can, share with all your friends and maybe some family. Thanks!

Reviews are very much appreciated.

Thank you. Bow.

* * *

Yuki's POV

"Bye mum, bye dad!" I yelled.

They waved, "goodbye my little girl!" They both shouted.  
Tears started to fill their eyes.

"C'mon," Tiffani said to me.

"Mkay," I replied, making one last wave to my parents.  
They were scared for me, quite understandable. Tiffani and I walked into the plane, then to our seats.  
"To Montreal we go!" Tiffani said.

"M'am, please could you be quiet? For it is a night flight." A lady said.

"Yes, very sorry." Tiffani replied.

I giggled, "nice one." She giggled too. "Do you wanna do the start of the vlog?" I asked Tiffani.

"Nah," she yawned, "you can do it. I'm sooooo tired." She rubbed her eyes.  
I flipped out the camera and pressed the record button.

"Hey guys! It's Yuki and sleepy Tiffani here!" I said, trying not to make too much noise. We had our own YouTube channel, called, MarkMyImagination. (Not really :p)  
"We're on our way to Montreal, as you guys should know. Also we've recently hit 600,000 subscribers! Which of course is absolutely amazing! Thank you all, we really appreciate it. We gotta go now, cause the flight is beginning. Byeeeee!"

I turned off the camera, and put on my belt strap. I was working on Architectural Design, and Tiffani was working on Furniture Design.  
We had to move to Canada because the University was there.

We have to wait an agonising eight hours to get to Montreal.  
I'm not a sleep person and was barely tired. The reason for that was because I suffered from depression, hallucinations and suicidal thoughts. It takes over my mind during the night and I can barely stop it from happening. It only happens during the night, I barely have panic attacks anymore, for I have got better.

"Yuki, try and get some sleep, please." Tiffani whispered.

"I'll try to," I replied.

She turned and fell asleep. The plane took off, and I closed my eyes.

I struggled to open my eyes, to see sunlight. We were finally in Montreal, Canada. Tiffani was scrolling through her phone, not a surprise.  
"Tiff, we're here!" I shouted, waking up at least 5 people around my area. "How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"1 hour, some guy was snoring loudly." She said, rubbing her eyes.

The plane went down, and a lady said, "The flight has now ended. Please cautiously leave the plane and take your hand luggage. Your luggage is in the baggage area. Thank you for flying with us."

I unbuckled my seatbelt, and stood up. Tiffani's friend was giving us a lift. I grabbed my hand luggage, and we walked out the plane.  
We eventually made it to the airport and we looked for our suitcases.  
We finally found them and started to look for Connor, Tiffani's friend.

"Connor! Over here!" Tiffani shouted. I had no clue how Tiffani spotted Connor out of the big crowd.  
He walked over, leaning for a hug. I hugged him gently, and he squeezed me back. "Nice to see you again, Connor." I said.

"You too," he replied. He squeezed Tiffani, and a gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Nice too see you again, Tiffani." Connor said.

"You too, Connor!" Tiffani replied.  
I flipped out my camera and pressed record.  
"Yo guys! Yuki and Tiffani here and we're going to our apartment! So exciting. We have a friend, who kindly said they would give us a lift."  
You could hear him laughing. He didn't want to be shown, for he wasn't a camera person. "Okay, so see you guys at the apartment! See ya!"

I turned off the camera and we made it to Connor's car. We put our luggage in the boot/trunk. We went inside, me sitting in the back all lonely and those two in the front.

I took out my iPhone 5 and plugged my ear phones in. Time to watch some BajanCanadian!

"Hey doods, Mitch or BajanCanadian here!" Ect.  
After a 40 minute video, we made it to our apartments.  
It looked sleek, modern and fresh. The building had a lot of greenery which really tied the place together.  
We got out of the car and grabbed our luggage.

"Thanks Connor." Tiffani and I both said.

"You're welcome." Connor replied.

We walked up to the front desk, waving to Connor.

"Your names please?" A young lady said, with a bright smile.

"Yuki-Chan Hasekura Michyio." I said.

"Tiffani Greensdale." She replied.

She handed us our key cards, "thank you, if you need any assistance please come to the front desk."

"We will, thank you." I replied.

"Thanks," Tiffani said.

We walked up to the lift and pressed the button '16' to get to our room.  
I was in room 160 and Tiffani was in room 158.  
The bell dinged and we saw our rooms straight away. We made it to our apartments.

"See ya later." I said, opening my door.

"Yup. You know I'm going to that welcome party today?" She asked. "It's at the University I'm at."

"Ye, I do. See ya tomorrow." I replied.

I went inside my apartment and sat down on the floor.  
My furniture wasn't arriving until tomorrow. Neither was Tiffani's stuff. She had a place to stay, and it was already full up.

Seems it was 11 am in the morning, I had to do something.  
I got out my camera again and turned it on.

"Yo guys! It's Yuki here and I'm in my apartment. Awwww yeah. Sadly, my furniture hasn't arrived yet and I only have nothing! Soo I'm going to look for somewhere to stay. So peace out guys, love ya'll."

I turned off the camera and put it away.  
"Time to look for somewhere to stay." I said to myself.  
I put my luggage to the side and walked out the door. I decided to knock on the door 159, for it was across from me.

The door opened and a brown haired, hazel eyed guy opened the door.  
"Hi, is there anything you need?" The guy said.

"Umm, my furniture hasn't arrived yet and I sort of can't sleep without a bed. Could I stay for the night, please?" I asked politely.

"Sure, come on in!" He said, welcoming me inside.

"Thanks," I said.

Mitch's POV

"No problem." I replied. This girl looked stunning.  
She had blue eyes, dirty blonde hair with a side fringe, and was pretty damn tall.

"You have amazing eyes." I said.

What was I thinking? Her face flushed bright pink, "hehe, thanks."

"Sit down, go on!" I said. She sat on my couch all neatly. "What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Yuki-Chan or you can call me Yuki. What's your name?" She replied, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"My name is Mitchell or Mitch." I replied.

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks, soo what are you doing in Montreal?" I asked.

"I'm in University, working on Architectural Design, and my friend is working on Furniture Design."

"That's pretty damn dank." I replied.

"What do you do?" Yuki asked, giggling.

"I do just some boring office work," I said lying.

"Sounds boring," Yuki replied, "I do YouTube as a side thing, with vlogs, gaming videos and other bootylishush stuff."

I knew I shouldn't have lied. She may know me.

"You look a lot like the BajanCanadian. He's the one who inspired me to make videos. Umm are you the BajanCanadian, if you count YouTubing as office work?" She said.

"I am. I sorta thought you would think I'm weird doing YouTube and all." I replied.

"Well, always be honest ya know? Even if it hurts you or others to say it." She replied, making a good point.

"I will next time, thanks." I said, "would you mind playing some Hunger Deans with me? Jerome is free tonight." I said.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind at all!" Yuki replied.

* * *

**I know I've been bullshitting with my stories so far. I have deleted SOOOOOO MANY. I'm dearly sorry for that. Please show this fanfiction some love by liking, following and a reviewing :D**


	2. Boyfriend?

Please favourite and follow :)

Reviews are very much appreciated.

Thank you. Bow.

* * *

Yuki's POV

"Hey guys, it's Mitch or TheBajanCanadian here! And I'm with Jeromeee and someone new! Please welcome Yuki!"

"Hey doods!" Jerome shouted.

"Yuki is new in the apartments and we invited her to play Minecraft." Mitch added.

I giggled. "Thanks for welcoming me, guys."

"All Yuki's links and stuff will be in the description."

"5  
4  
3  
2  
1"

"Lezzgooooo!" I shouted.

They started laughing on how into Hunger Games I was.

-20 Minutes Later-

"We going to the D!" Mitch shouted.

"To the D, Mitch and Yuki!" Jerome added on.

"Lezzz do dis," I said.

"Kill Peter547! Gogogogogogo!" Jerome shouted.

We herded in on the Minecraft player and killed him instantly. Luckily, I got the kill.

"I deed it!" I shouted.

You could see Mitch was having a good time with me.  
I ran to Jerome and used the circling tactic. He only got one or two hits on me. He was a goner.

"NOOOOOO!" Jerome shouted, raping our ears, "Das some BS!"

"Well, I am better than you Jerome." I said sarcastically.

"Nice one, Yuki!"

I turned around and saw Mitch running towards me.

"No mercy!" Mitch said.

I was full health and pounced into the tiny battle. Mitch and I both used the circling tactic, and of course we got hits on each other.

"No mercy, Mitch." I said.  
I killed him straight after that, jumping out of the chair I was sitting in.  
"I win son!" I shouted.

"GGGGGG!" Mitch and Jerome implied.

"Thanks doods for watching, Yuki and Jerome's links are in the description. Take care." Mitch finally said.

"BYEEEEE!" Me and Jerome added on in the last second.

-30 Minutes Later-

We finally said goodbye to Jerome on Skype.

It was 12:10pm, was there anything to do here? I don't want to wreck Mitch's impression's on me or annoy him.

"Mitch. Umm, sorry if I'm annoying." I said so suddenly.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm the one who should be saying that." He replied.

I laughed. "Do you want to go out for a bit, maybe?"

"Sure. I'll help un-pack tomorrow, I'm always happy to help!" Mitch politely said.

"Awww no Mitch, you don't have to help. Thanks anyhow." I said in return.

"No no, I'm helping. I can't let a bootylishush girl like you, do that all by yourself." Mitch said.

"Aww you sure now?" I replied. "You're probably gonna keep saying you'll help anyway."

"You read my mind." Mitch laughed.

"I sure did."

"So, where do you want to go?" Mitch asked me.

"I don't know, I café or somethin' like that." I said.

"I know just the place!" Mitch shouted, pointing his finger up. "Lezzgo! Follow me!" He shouted yet again.

Mitch and I got of the chairs and to his doors. He grabbed his wallet and house key and we were off.

"Hey, Yuki?" Mitch asked me.

"Yus?" I said.

"Can I see your apartment? Pleaseee?" Mitch said.

"Sure, why not?" I said, grabbing my key.

I opened the door and showed Mitch my new apartment.

"Mitch, can we do a little V-Log?" I asked quickly.

"Yep! I'm sure your subscribers would like to see me!" Mitch said, hysterically.

"Okay then, let's do this."

I took out my camera and pressed the record button.

"Yo guys, it's Yuki here and I'm not with Tiffani.. But, I'm with Mitch or the BajanCanadian!"

I turned the camera to Mitch and he waved, "hellllo!" Mitch added.

"So guys as you know I'm in Canada and I met Mitch, so he accepted doing a v-log! We're going to a café now, so see ya later!"

"Byeeeee, peoples!" Mitch shouted.

I turned off the camera and put it away.

"I'll record more later in the café."

"Alrighty then," Mitch smiled.

-30 Minutes Later-

Mitch's POV

We finally made it to café.  
Yuki and I walked inside and we started ordering.

"What would you like ma'm?" A man said.

"Could I have an ice tea please?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, that'll be 4 dollars please." The man replied.

Yuki handed the man the money. "I'll pay, Yuki." I said.

"Mitch no no, I can pay for myself." She said, "Sir, I'll pay for him too."

She handed the man the cash and she wouldn't let me pay for her.

"And you sir?" The man asked me.

"Could I have a coffee please?" I asked.

"That will be 5 dollars please!" The man told me.

Yuki handed 5 dollars to the man.

"Thanks," we both said.

"No problem, thank you two, too." He said, "would you like to sit inside?"

You could see in Yuki's eyes she wanted to sit inside, so did I. So it would make sense.

"Yes please." I told him.

"Table for a couple!" The man shouted.

"Alrighty, table for a couple!" Said a distant voice.

A lady shot out of the kitchen and lead us to our 'couples' table.

"There you go, thanks." The lady said. She so suddenly shot back inside the kitchen.

We sat down, facing each other. I could see fangirls coming our way.

"They thought we were a couple?" Yuki asked.

The fangirls arrived and shit was gonna hit the fan.

"OMG, it's MITCH!" Said the short fangirl.  
Yuki turned and saw the horror that was about go down.  
Another fangirl appeared, and she didn't seem to be friends with the other girl. They started fighting other me. Me! I'm just a guy, it's not like I'm famous. They pulled each other's hair and in a second they were thrown out.

"You must be lucky having all these people over you." Yuki said.

"Nah, it's unlucky. They sometimes jump in your arms." I said.

Yuki's jaw dropped. "That sucks," she said.

I looked into her aqua eyes. She looked so god damn fucking beautiful.  
What am I thinking? She probably already has a boyfriend.

"You're boyfriend must be so lucky." I said under my breath.  
I shouldn't have said that.

"My boyfriend?!" Yuki shouted. "I don't have a boyfriend, no one loves me. But my family."

"Are you sure?" I said in my sexy voice all silly.

"Yus, I'm sure Mitchy Pooh," Yuki replied.

"Hehe, I know some of my stalkera would like you..." I said creepily.

"Nice one Mitch. I feel loved!" Yuki shouted, grabbing attention.

we both laughed.

* * *

**Please show some love. :D**

**By the way, I will not be posting daily. Un-less I feel like writing 1,000 - 2,000 words. :3**

**Also, I have many views from around the world. In my up coming chapters, I have British words, 'cause I'm British. Like tap, I have put faucet there just to show what it is. If you don't know a word, just look it up or ask up someone.**

**-Request a character!-**

**Name: _**

**Gender:_**

**Age:_**

**Where They're From:_**

**Other Info:_**

**I will probably be only taking two characters. (one boy, one girl)**


	3. Pugs!

Hello! :3

Please follow and share around.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

Thank you. Bow.

* * *

Mitch's POV

Yuki and I went back to my place.  
We went for a walk for an hour or two. She was always quite shy and wasn't talking as much. I opened my door and put my key and wallet away. "Thanks for buying my coffee, Yuki." I said.

"No problem, you're helping me. So it's the least I could do." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked all of a sudden.

"I'm fineeeee," Yuki said. She started pressing her head.

"Yuki you look ill." I said. "Are you ill?" I said yet again.

"I don't know. My head hurts a little." She said, "and sort of my stomach."

"You know what can help?" I asked. Yuki shrugged, grabbing onto her belly. "A nice, hot bath. I don't want to sound all perverted, but that is probably your best bet." I added on, "you can always go in your apartment, and I'll give you some towels."

"Sure, thanks Mitchy Pooh," she said all cute.

I went to the bathroom and grabbed some purple towels, to make it all fancy. "Here ya go!" I said.

"Thanks Mitchell." Yuki replied, "byeee, my apartment door is open, so if you need anything just walk in. NOT IN THE BATHROOM THOUGH."

"Alrighty, see ya in abit then," I replied, laughing.

Yuki left my apartment and entered her apartement.

Yuki's POV

I entered my apartment and took off my shoes.  
I sighed, thinking about how Mitch would never be with me.  
Well, that's what I think anyway.

I entered the bathroom, taking off my clothes.  
I put Mitch's purple towels outside for they would get wet. I checked the time, 5:50pm. I'll stay here for half an hour.

Great. I had the risk of drowning myself, that's why I would have showers. I turned the hot tap/faucet all the way and the cold a bit.  
I walked to the emptiness I called my apartment. I grabbed the fancy, purple towels and put one around me.

"Mitch! Mitchhhh!" I shouted.

He rushed inside and looked very confused, "yeah?"

"Umm, I don't know how to put this. I'm depressed, I have suicidal thoughts and I have risk of drowning myself while I'm in water.  
I only have showers because you know, I won't drown myself to death."

"Aww, Yuki." Mitch said coming towards me.

He hugged me, trying to comfort me.  
"You can come in my apartment, and I'll upload your vlog."

"Thanks Mitch." Saying, drying my eyes.

We walked to his apartment, not forgetting his towels.

"Yuki?" Mitch said.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked politely.

"Are your taps/faucets still running?"

"Shit. I'll go turn them off now."

By that second, Mitch went into my apartment and turned off my  
taps/faucets. "There you go, Super Mitch to the rescue!" He shouted.

I giggled.  
"I'm going to run a bath, Mitch." I said, "please check up on me. Don't go in the bathroom though." I said nicely.

"I know, I'll run your bath. Have a rest here. You look way too stressed out, Yuki."

Mitch's POV

"Okay, sure thing." Yuki said.

I walked to my bathroom and saw Yuki resting on my couch.  
She seemed kind, and she's beautiful. Inside and out.  
I turned the hot tap/faucet all the way and the cold a tinsy bit.  
I felt the water, and it was nice and warm. It'll take probably 10 minutes for the bath to fill up.

All of a sudden my door starting knocking.  
"I'll get it, Mitch!" Yuki shouted.

"Okay! Check who it is first!" I shouted back.

Jerome's POV

A tall, blonde girl opened the door, she was wearing a towel around her.

"Did I walk in on something?" I asked.

"No no, Jerome. It's me, Yuki." She said, giggling.

"Oh, hi Yuki." I said in surprise, "you're very tall."

"Haha, thanks. Mitch is inside."

"Hey, Jerome!" Mitch said all of a sudden. "You could've told me you were coming here!"

We did one of those manly hug things, we saw Yuki giggling.

"Mitch, can I stay for a bit, pleaseee dood?" I asked.

"Of course! But you'll have to sleep on the sofa.." He said by my surprise.

"Mitch, I always do that when I'm over." I said.

"Oh yeah," Mitch chuckled.

"I'm going to have a bath now. Mitch, I'll upload my vlog later, when my furniture arrives." Yuki said.

"Okay then, if you need anything just call." Mitch said again.

Yuki entered the bathroom and closed the door. Not locking it.  
"She's pretty cute man." I said.

"I sorta have a crush on her..." Mitch said by my surprise.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully near my age." Mitch said. "I have to start editing and recording. You can watch some sport or whatever you want."

Mitch's POV

I went into my 'office area' and started editing. I had to preference the video Yuki, Jerome and I did. Once I did that, I had to put the 'Nexus' and my intro in. Once I do that, I'll check on Yuki.

-Time Skip-

I walked out of my 'office' and saw Jerome was watching some Football (Rugby Idk).  
"Yuki?" I said, suspecting an answer.

"Yes, Mitch?" Yuki said, "I'm fine."

"Okay, when are you coming out? Just so then Jerome can leave for a sec." I said, surprising lazy Jerome.

"Ummm, I'll get out now, Mitch." She said.

"Okay. Jerome?"

"Yeah, Biggums?"

"You heard the lady." I said.

We walked into my office and closed the door. Jerome went on one of my other computers and started going on YouTube.  
He looked bored out of his life. I don't want to disturb him.

Shit, I forgot Minecon was coming up in 2 weeks.  
I started to call Machinima. I explained who I am and how they had 11 tickets. They had two spare for a friend or something like that.

After it was over, they said they would deliver the tickets.  
Some of the other guys of the Team Crafted said they didn't need another ticket. So I requested to have one, for Yuki.

"Mitchhhhh!" Yuki shouted.

"Yes?" I said.

"I don't have any spare clothes!" She squealed.

"Don't you have any in your suitcase?!" I shouted back.

"No, it's only my camera stuff and my laptop!" She shouted.

"Okay, I'll grab you one of my tops now! Cover yourself up!"

I ran into my bedroom all mission impossible style and walked in.  
I saw Yuki all wet (and moist :p) in her towel. I hope she feels better.  
I finally found a top that would be okay for Yuki to wear and not show her butt.

"You look moist." I said, jokingly.

Yuki's POV (Sorry for all these changes!)

I tried to make a un-satisfied face - wait, no, cross that out. I made the face of a narwhal with 20 chins. Mitch giggled and I didn't notice until he showed me my face in a mirror.

"Oh my gawd!" I shouted.

We started laughing our asses off. This probably felt SO awkward for Jerome.

-Time Skip!-

It was eventually night. The day was so long, not tiring, just sooo long.  
I walked out of Mitch's office area and into his living room.  
"I'm gonna hit the sack." I said.

"Night." Mitch and Jerome said.

I walked to Mitch's bedroom, and jumped on his bed.  
I guess he was going to sleep on his sofa or something.  
Mitch's bed is so damn soft. It's like over 9000 fucking soft. It felt 1 million pugs are around me right now.

Good Night.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Thanks for reading.

-Sorry I haven't been posting, the site has been buggy in the UK.


	4. Sadness and a Horror Film

Hai~

This is cute, yet sad.

You have been warned!

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated c:

Thank you. Bow.

* * *

Yuki's POV

"Yuki." A voice whispered. "Wake the fuck up.''

My eyes opened straight away, and I looked around the place, confused. I saw Jerome kneeling beside me.

"Yush, Biggums?" I asked.

"It's Mitch's birthday soon, in three days." Jerome replied, making my eyes fill with glee.

"Is there are party or somethin'? I can invite my friend." I asked politely.

"OF COURSE THERE'S A PARTAY!" Jerome whispered loudly.  
(Yup, whispered loudly.)

"Haha, okay then. I'll get up now." I replied, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Ok I'll leave you to it then." Jerome said, leaving.

I got out of Mitch's comfy, pug soft bed. I sighed, because I just left heaven. It smelt of him, the best smell ever.  
My furniture, clothes and other stuff should be delivered in about an hours time.  
I decided I'll wait for my stuff, so I could wear fresh clothes.

I went out of the 'Pug Room' (Mitch's bedroom) and to the living room.  
I saw Mitch sleeping like a little baby. Aww he has a scrunched face too. Boys are so cute when they sleep. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 12pm. Only 12pm! Shit, my stuff has probably arrived.

I opened Mitch's door and saw a lady waiting outside my apartment.  
She turned around, and saw me.

"Hello, are you Yuki-Chan?" She asked.

"Yes," I said, "sorry to keep you waiting."

"No no, it's fine! I should be saying that." She said, giggling.

She shown some papers I had to sign, so of course I did.  
"What's your name?" I asked.

"Cara Harrison." She replied.

This women reminded me of an old childhood friend, she had dark crimson hair, bright emerald green eyes, and was pretty small for her height.  
"Ah, did you go to Nation Highschool?" I asked politely, "you sort of remind me of someone."

"I did actually. In LA right?" She asked.

"Yes, I eventually moved back to London, then I moved to Canada."  
I said. I can't believe I met like my bestfriend from highschool!

"I have to go now, Yuki. Gotta deliver some more heavy stuff now. Amazing seeing you again. I'll come over in the week." She replied, walking away.

"Byee!" I shouted.

I saw she had already put my stuff inside my apartment. I ran into Mitch's apartment and jumped on top of him.

Mitch's POV

I was awoken by a beautiful Yuki-Chan.

"A wild Yuki-Chan appeared!" She shouted.

I laughed, and I started tickling her. She was riggiling all over the place. "My stuff has been delivered, Mitch." She said.  
I nodded, and noticed I was still in my boxers. She saw too, and giggled.  
"I'll get dressed." I said.

"You go do that Mitchy Pooh." She replied.

I walked into my bedroom and saw Yuki made the bed. I jumped on the bed, and smelt the sheets. Fresh, and clean. I went to my wardrobe and just quickly put some shorts and a red top on.

I ran out of my room and saw Yuki was gone. "Yuki?" I shouted.  
No Jerome too. "Jerome?! Yuki?!" I shouted yet again. No reply.

"Yes Mitch?" Jerome said by my surprise.

"Donz warry dood." I replied.

I saw my door was open, so I'm guessing Yuki was waiting. I walked to the door, rubbing my sleep filled eyes.  
I found Yuki kneeling on the floor. "Yuki?" I asked.

She was sobbing, "Yuki!" I shouted.

I knelt down beside her, putting my arm around her.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to comfort her.

"My mu-" she mumbled, "my mum." She spat out, "she was in a c- car cr-a cra-sh" she started sobbing even more, tears started to build up.  
I knelt up right and she quickly nessled her face into my chest.  
I put my arms around her, I feel so bad for her.

"Stay strong, Yuki-Chan." I said. I felt the tears go onto my chest, I hope her mother is okay. Somewhere better, or somewhere safe.  
I didn't want to move, for she would cry even more.  
Her phone rang yet again.

She answered it, "he-hello?" She asked, still sobbing. All I heard were muzzling noises. "Okay, th-anks" she ended the call, wiping her eyes.  
"My mum has been sent to hospital, she just about said she doesn't want me to see her like a fool." She said.

I hugged her, and picked her up, bridal style. She giggled a bit, scrunching her face into my neck. I saw Jerome walking by, "what the FUCK happened?!" Jerome shouted.

"Don't worry, Biggums." I replied calmly, putting Yuki down on my sofa.  
Yuki was still in my clothes, making the most of it.  
"Dood. I'm meeting an old friend. Is that okay?" Jerome said.

"Yush it's, fine. Alrighty dood, be safe." I said, "see ya later."

"Byee," Yuki just about said.

"Byeee, see ya'll later."

The door slammed.

-Jerome's Thoughts-

I wanted to leave so Mitch and Yuki could spend time together. I know Mitch has a thing for her, so why not?  
I still heard the sobs of Yuki. I might as well go get some birthday stuff for Mitch.

-Mitch's POV-

I sat near Yuki, trying really hard to comfort her. I wiped her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. "Thanks," she said calmly.

"It's fine." I said, "you haven't had breakfast yet."

"Oh yeah, I guess we could have some brunch." She replied, wiping the last tear away.

I led her to the kitchen and showed Yuki a place to sit down. I grabbed two boxes of cereal, hiding them in cloth.

"In this hand we have player one! And in this hand we have player two!" I shouted, "pick one wisely!" I shouted again. She started laughing on how childish I could be.

Yuki picked 'player one'. I quickly revealed the cereal, Cookie Crunch. Her eyes lit up, like a child on their birthday. "You like?" I asked.

"Of course!" Yuki shouted. I grabbed two bowls, and poured the cereal in. I put the boxes away in the cupboard, and grabbed some milk from the fridge. I slid her the bowl, not spilling anything out.

I threw her a spoon, and she started eating straight away.  
In one minute she was done, me following behind. I put the bowls away in the dishwasher. We went to the living room.  
"What do you wanna watch?" I asked.

"Umm, a horror movie?" She said.

"Okay then, if you get too scurred I'll turn it off."

"Psshh yeah right." She replied sarcastically.

-Time Skip!-

We were getting to the really scary bit of the movie.  
I didn't notice by my surprise, Yuki had her arm around my arm.  
She leaned on my shoulder, a monster popped out and she dug her head in my neck. "Told you." I said.

Next thing you know, she was hugging me, squeezing me so hard.  
She looked up at me, her gleaming aqua eyes taking my breath away.  
I leaned in - the door smashed open. It was Jerome.

-Jerome's Thoughts-

Shit! They were having a moment. This is so awkward.

-Yuki's Thoughts-

Mitch just leaned in for a kiss! I think my face is red. But Jerome sort of wrecked it.

-Mitch's POV-

Yuki's face was red. She moved a bit away from me. Jerome had already went to the kitchen, holding some bags. It was now awkward.  
"Sorry..." Jerome said.

"It's fine, I had something in my eye." Yuki replied confidently.

We carried on watching the movie, I guess it took Yuki's mind off her mother. "Ahh!" Yuki shouted. She snuggled into my arm, making me feel warm inside.  
I hugged her tightly, and her face flushed bright pink.


	5. A BIG Sorry

Hai der.

I have not updated in a while. (I know, I know.)

Please hang in there. I have been working on some side stories, as I work on this one. Also, highschool has been taking up my schedule.

Hope you understand.

-Saitou


	6. My schedule And something else

Hider.

I have decided to let go on this book series' schedule. I will be working on some others.

This book will be likely updated every two to four months.

I'm sorry.

-Saitou


End file.
